herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Healy
'Ben Healy '''is one of the heroes of the ''Problem Child movies. He was played by the late John Ritter (who also played Ben Hanscom and voiced Clifford the Big Red Dog) in the first two films, William Katt in Junior's in Love, and voiced by Mark Taylor in the animated series. Personality Ben Healy is nice, good-natured, and caring. He was hated by the neighbors, his own father, and his ex-wife for being "too nice." After adopting Junior and realizing that all he needed was love, he divorces Flo and moves with Junior from Cold River to Mortville. Ben was looking for his true love as he fell in love with Annie Young, the school nurse in the second film and with a therapist, Sarah Gray in the third film. He also briefly dated a divorced woman named Debbie Claukinski in the second film before she reunited with her ex-husband Voytek. It is not known what happened to Ben's relationship with Annie between the sequels, but they seem to have broken up at some point before the third film. History He is a nice person, who wants to have a kid, and adopts Junior Healy, the main hero and adopted son, and throughout the movies they connect and establish a loving and great relationship. In Problem Child, he is held in disdain by his wife, neighbors, and dad. He is turned down by his dad to take over his business because his old man, Big Ben Healy, because he thinks his son is sweet and honest and not unsavory and merciless like him. He eventually adopts Junior, who lures a real big black bear into their camp and causes him to hit Roy, his revolting, wealthy friend, with a frying pan. He finds out that Junior is responsible after he hears him laugh. Then afterward when Junior ruins a spoiled, ungrateful girl, Lucy's birthday party, while at Lucy's party, Ben gives Junior a dried prune, which belonged to his grandfather that means the bond between 2 people, then Junior beats up the rival little league team after they belittle him and Ben, and then Ben tries to give him back but then realizes that he's gotta love Junior no matter what. After Junior runs Flo's car into Big Ben's store and Big Ben drains his bank account to pay for the damage, Beck arrives to their home and kidnaps Junior and Flo. Originally Ben is over joyed about this but finds the prune wrapped up that he gave him and pictures, one of the pictures shows Ben happy and in a happy background, which he discovers Junior truly loves him. He gets revenge on his dad and then rescues Junior from Beck and they move to Mortville, Oregon, in Problem Child 2. Ben falls in love with 2 women, nice and righteous, Annie Young, and mean and selfish, LaWanda Dumore, spends time with Junior and still learns from him and his new friend, and his dad comes to them desperate and broke. Later he does fall in love with Nurse Annie and Lawanda gets what she deserves. He thanks Junior near the end. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Protectors